


The Palantir

by Silentx13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Palantír(i), maglor is stubborn, pippin is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Remember that scene were Pippin touched the palantír? Well what if this happened...





	The Palantir

Pippin shook in fear as Sauron laughed. Yet, just as Sauron was about to question him they heard a loud shout. Sauron turned and glared at the new figure who arrived in the vision. 

"You!" Hissed Sauron. "How are you alive?" 

"It's called being stubborn, it runs heavily in the family," Replied an annoyed male voice but it was unlike anything Pippin has heard. It was soft but there was a deadliness to it. 

"How are you even here!?" Sauron questioned. 

"Well my dad did make these for his sons and I still got mine. So why don't you leave this boy alone and shoo." He said. Pippin was in shock here this man was telling the evil of all evil's to shoo?! 

"You know you can't do anything to me here," Replied Sauron with a laugh. 

"Want to bet?" He replied with a snort. "After what you did my nephew I can come up with some things to get you even if I can't really get you. You really want to challenge me. Fine then. Challenge excepted!" 

They then let out a pitch in a song that can shatter glass. Sauron coved his ears and grumbled something under his breath about someone named Feanor and his stupid sons and then maybe a curse or something or other. The man laughed as Sauron left the room, he then came over to Pippin and bent down. The man who has chased Sauron away was an elf who had dark black hair. Blue eyes and his clothes were a bit ragged but he did hold a harp under his arm. He looked down at Pippin tilting his head to one side. 

"You're pretty brave for willingly talk into a palantír," He said. He then ruffled up Pippin's hair and said, "Well good luck fighting him." 

"How do you know we are fighting him?" Pippin asked. 

"Well normally when evil arises there is also some group trying to stop him and he's Mairon after all. Always overconfident but at least he is smarter then Morgoth...now if you were fighting that guy I'd recommend it you leave it alone." He said shrugging.   
  
"Uhh...who are you?" Asked Pippin staring at him. 

"Maglor, a pleasure to meet you." He said taking a bow. "Well, I have to go and once again good luck. Also if you run into Elrond tell him I said hi." 

With that, he vanished and Pippin was pulled out of the vision the palantír gave him. Pippin blinked and shook his head and stared at Gandalf in utter confusion.

"Fool of a took!" Gandalf said. 

"I told him nothing Gandalf, there was someone else there," Pippin said. 

"Wait. Someone else? Who?" Demanded Gandalf. 

"I do not know. Some elf named Maglor." Pippin said. When he said that Gandalf's face changed and said, "Alright. No one is allowed to even come near this. Understand?" 

Pippin nodded as Gandalf wrapped it in a cloth and shoved into a bag with force. Pippin just watched this and blinked. He was confused. Very confused. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
